all the time
by StormieZadioc123
Summary: ty x oc i own nothing but the oc's ripper x oc lance x oc lo x curtis loved it in my head so r&r and comment


Love by the seaThese characters are based on the TV series "Stoked"

I do not own any of these characters other than the OCs

They are Sea Star, Emmet, Token, the Aqua twins, Millie

Kiva, Nepji, Tara, Meara and Commander Scott Mckillens I do not own any others except the ones listed I do not own Stoked, Stoked belongs to fresh TV, Teletoon I did not create Stoked if I did I would have put sea star and her brothers and sister in it have Emma date Johnny and lo be besties with her bro and make it so amazing it would blow your minds and lastly if any had request on the show I would try it do not sue me or I sue you

Ty's POV

It has been years since i've seen Sea Star Ryder

She was a local to Sunset Island but she was different in many ways she didn't want to be a pro surfer like the other groms, She had always wanted one thing and only that one thing to get to surf one of the biggest waves in the country she was intelligent, funny, a great surfer, and mostly she was hot I mean smoking hot like burn the roof and entire house down hot and she wasn't only an amazing surfer she was an amazing sister and most importantly she was an amazing friend no matter what she was always by your side if you needed a shoulder to rest your head on. (It was a small shoulder but who's pointing fingers.) After I woke up waiting for her at the airport there she was in all of her amazing glory she had a decent tan, long beautiful wavy brown hair, and a glorious figure, the only weird thing I could she with her well there was two things her personality and her two different color eyes one was blue and one was brown but with Kelly by my side my very agitated side she was listing her problems left and right that's when I snapped I heard her say that she was cheating on me it slipped her mind that, that was her secret so now I'm on the market so after we caught up with each others life's we were driving back to the hotel wind blowing though her hair she looked amazing

Lo's POV

There she was my BFF for life we hadn't seen each other in forever and there she was walking toward me again

I rushed up to her and strangled her in the biggest bear hug that's when Emma came up to me and asked who she was I told her that this is Sea Star Ryder and that's when Reef, Johnny, Fin, and Broseph came running toward her, she seemed a little freaked out and I told them that she was here for Ty's birthday and Emma pulled me aside to asked why I didn't tell her that

Fin's POVOMG in the flesh Sea Star Ryder was right in front of me the best girl surfer known to man and what made her cooler is that reef made fun of girl surfers and she punch him to where he was on the ground literally crying but what scared me is what if she was here for GromFest kiss that title good bye Fin McCloud but I felt relief when she was just there for Ty's B-day and to see her brother I thought she has a brother if he is as good as her than I couldn't wait to meet him but there was a surprise that left us all in awe ripper and lance came up and to our surprise she quickly jump at ripper into a hug and we thought "ok did not see that coming" but we was shocked he said "hey lil sis I didn't know you was here what a surprise" RIPPER was her brother OMGSea Star's POV

I was surprised and shocked that my older brother didn't change not one bit like him I had an Australian accent but I looked different I had brown hair he had blue, I had fair skin while he had tan skin, I was only 3 when Mr. Ridgemount had made surfers paradise I met Ty and Lo and ever since I had been friends with them all along I had babysitter George and I had no reason to not to fall head over heels for Ty but little did I know 3 years later we would be married.

3 years late

Ty's POV

There she was finally walking down the aisle towards me the happiest day of my life was here and it had me written all over it she had an amazing white sun dress on and the dolphin necklace I got her he was stunning just stunning it would've gone better if Kelly didn't show up she had a wedding dress on and we was shocked my family sea star's family was agitated we had enough of Kelly and I had enough as well sea star was about to cry and I didn't want her to so we just stood there listening to that cow Kelly It was hard on both of us and we didn't like it not one bit and finally after a cat fight between star and her she left

And we never say her again

Emmet's POV

There my older sister was and they finally got to their vows and Sea like always made it wonderful and sweet not to mentioned 7 years later my nephew Sterling Aston Ridgemount was getting ready for school he had every thing a 7 year old could ask for 2 loving parents and 3 adoring grandparents my dad died when I was 2 but that day changed their lives forever Ty got shot when he was coming home from the hotel Sterling was devastated but he got better but while he was healing my sister pregnant with their second child went into labor and the doctors said it was a girl but it was a boy a happy giggling baby boy they named him Tyler Jones Ridgemount Jr. and it was one of their most happiest days the air felt fresher and the sky looked more blue then usual well that's all I can tell you right now so until next time by P.S. the sequels name is time of war


End file.
